Apex of the Decade 17
Apex of the Decade 17 was the 17th official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 17th ranking was announced on December 21, 2009. Bloodrose was the e-wrestler who claimed the 17th spot with 179 points. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 6'5” 250 Pounds Billed From: Transylvania Debut: Schizophrenia LIVE from London, England (On Record; Won Television Championship Gauntlet Match) Career Accomplishments: Two Time PWA United States Tag Team Championship (with Mass Chaos), PWA Television Championship, PWA Western States Heritage Championship, 2005 Feud of the Year (vs. White Falcon), 2008 Match of the Year (Death Cube Participant) Career Record: 27 Wins, 17 Losses, 0 Draws with 1 No Contest (On Record) Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: 4th (August 2006) Latest Match: LPW Honor Roll (Lost Television Championship Scramble Match) Score: 179 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: Bloodrosing a Championship is one of the most famous phrases ever uttered in Lords of Pain Wrestling, and unfortunately for Daniel Fenton Bloodrose, it has cemented himself a place in history which will never be forgotten. But while Bloodrose's storied career only has one successful championship defence, he has left an undeniable legacy which has shaped not just how the fans see wrestlers, but how a wrestler is perceived by their peers and enemies alike. When Bloodrose originally signed on the dotted line to compete in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, there were many people questioning both whether his status as a vampire would effect both his popularity and his ability to compete in the federation. Since there had been nobody else with supernatural qualities compete in the federation before, it was understandable that there would be many sceptics. Bloodrose answered his sceptics, teaming with Firefly early in his career to capture the PWA United States Tag Team Championship shortly after the brand split. However, in his first title defence, the pair would lose their Tag Titles to the team of “Sick” Nick and The Rabbi. However, while he was unable to hold on to the US Tag championships, Bloodrose quickly gained popularity with the fans, and his hybrid style of wrestling gained respect from many wrestlers. His catchphrase, “It's a horrible night to have a curse”, first spoken at one of his Bloodrose Banquets, was often adapted into many situations, often in satire, as was the use of his middle name, “Fenton”, which quickly became the middle name for anyone on the roster without a middle name. With Bloodrose's popularity soaring, he was entered in a gauntlet match for the Television Championship. Bloodrose emerged victorious, but was forced to defend against the runner up, Wevv Mang in his first title defence. Completing the hat trick, and cementing the phrase “Bloodrosing”, Bloodrose failed to successfully defend the Television Championship, leaving the Annihilation PPV empty handed. This wouldn't stop Bloodrose chasing the title down again, as he and Mass Chaos chased down both the US Tag and TV Championships, defeating Nick and Rabbi for the US Tag Titles on a Schizophrenia Broadcast. With “Sick” Nick and Rabbi, as well as the Wild Card of Wevv Mang and Red Dragon all wanting to control both the championships, a heated 6 way match was booked for Revelations for both United States Tag Team Championships, with the man scoring the pin fall winning the TV Championship, and stealing the US Tag Titles for their team. Unfortunately for Bloodrose, history reared it's ugly head again, with Rabbi scoring the pinfall, and taking the Tag Titles from Bloodrose in his first defence again. Frustrated, Bloodrose targetted White Falcon, who the very next night, defeated the Rabbi for the Television Championship. The pair became embroiled in a heated feud over the television championship, prompting the first Best of 5 Series in PWA History. Heading into the At All Costs Pay-Per-View, the pair had put on 4 epic and memorable matches, leading to a 2-2 split between the pair for victories. In the finale, White Falcon would prove to be the better of the pair for the series, defeating Bloodrose, and retaining his Television Championship. While he wouldn't know it at the time, his feud with White Falcon was named “Feud of the Year” at the end of 2005, allowing Bloodrose to take some consolation out of his loss. Shortly after losing to Falcon, Bloodrose was traded to the Pyromania brand, and quickly regained momentum, capturing the Western States Heritage Championship from Takeover, and entering himself in the Escape Artists tournament. Bloodrose would make it to the finals of the tournament, and Elimination Chamber match at Capital Punishment, where the winner would go on to be general manager of Pyromania for a day. Bloodrose would be unsuccessful in winning, as Morpheus stormed home to victory. On the very next night however, with Morpheus in charge, Bloodrose would defend his Western States Heritage Championship against Bat Robb and Takeover. The triple threat match would provide Bloodrose his first, and only, successful championship defence in his career, as he would lose the title in his next defence against cYncial. After Altered Reality 3, he would be drafted to Schizophrenia again, and began chasing down the vacant World Heavyweight Championship. He would make it all the way to the semi-finals at “At All Costs”, before succumbing to Al. He would be given a rematch with Al to determine who would be the first to face the new champion, Krimson Mask, and he over came the favouritism Al had and was named the Number One Contender. However, cYnical also lay some claim to the number one contender's spot, and muscled his way into the match, largely thanks to his romance with Mask's manager, Little Red. At the Annihilation PPV, Bloodrose and cYnical faced off to earn the right to face Mask for the World Heavyweight Championship in the very next match. Bloodrose won, but fell to Mask moments later. He would challenge for a rematch the very next show, now called Insanity, but would be unable to best the World Heavyweight Champion. Bloodrose didn't let this stop him from gunning down the title again, being entered in the first Death Cube match at End Game, however, once again, he would not win, Krimson Mask proving himself too dominant to be defeated that night. Bloodrose would disappear for a while, but would return 12 months later for a brief stint on the Inferno Brand. He would only wrestle two matches before requesting to be released from his contract again, citing a lack of motivation to compete as his reason. Bloodrose proved that anyone can make it in LPW, regardless of what stigmas they have attached to themselves. It was Bloodrose who paved the way for many other supernatural based wrestlers, such as Krimson Mask and cYnical, to enjoy success. Bloodrose really IS the original fantasy man of Lords of Pain Wrestling, and thanks to his efforts and memorable moments, you have voted him to number 17 on the Apex of the Decade. Thank you, and congratulations, Daniel “Fenton” Bloodrose. See also *Bloodrose *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade